The Double Date
by qwerty55
Summary: What happens when Troy went to a double date and met his old friend? Will romance bloom? What will he react?TXG one shot


New York, Friday

"Dude, so you're saying bringing your GF and my GF on a double date on Saturday?" asked 23 year old Troy Bolton to his best friend Chris at an office. "Why not? I want to see your GF how she looks like" "Sure"said Troy"I'll tell my GF about it" They left their office and went to their cars. "Dude"said Chris"Don't forget, tomorrow, 7 PM at Denise(a restaurant)."

Troy had a girlfriend name Sharpay Evans who's a rich person. Troy really like her very much. They met when they were in high school during senior year. Chris, however, had a girlfriend name Gabriella Montez who's only 22 years old. Chris and Gabriella met when they're parents introduced them from one and another. Chris and Troy became best friends when they started working on a company in a big building.

At Gabriella's house

"So you wanted me to join double date with your friend?" asked Gabriella. "Yeah Gabi" said Chris "It will be fun" Gabriella had no choice but to agree the invitation of her boyfriend.

At Sharpay's house

"Of course Troy! I would love too!" exclaimed Sharpay "I can't wait to see your best friend's face!" Troy was sometimes annoyed by Sharpay's bitchy attitude. **_Why should Sharpay always do her bitchy attitude? _**thought Troy

* * *

Saturday, 7PM, Denise(restaurant)

Troy and Sharpay sat on the table for a few minutes when Chris and Gabriella arrived. "Yo! Troy! I would like you to met my girlfriend, Gabriella. Gabriella, this is my best friend Troy." said Chris. Troy's heart beated as he heard Gabriella's name. _**Gabriella Montez? Isn't she my best friend when we were in 8th grade until I moved to East High when I was in 9th grade? **_Same as Gabriella, her heart beated too **_Troy Bolton? Isn't he my best friend when we were in 8th grade until he was moved in East High after graduation? We wasn't able to see each other again_**

"Uhh... Hello? Why all of the sudden you guys became silent?" asked Chris. Troy and Gabriella didn't say anything. **_Nah, maybe Gabriella has forgotten me _**thought Troy. **_Nah, maybe Troy has forgotten me _**thought Gabriella. The two thought they forgot their friendship from one and another but the truth is that they were best friends when they were kids. What Chris didn't know is that the two knew each other before.

_Flashback_

_ "Troy" said 14 year old Gabriella Montez "Do you really have to move to Albuquerque? I will miss you!" "Gabi, I'll never forget my best friend and I promise I will one day come back and see you again"said Troy "Promise?"asked Gabriella "Promise" replied Troy_

_ When Troy moved, Gabriella wished Troy would be their by her side. When Gabriella was freshmen, she eventually was introduced to Chris by her parents. Gabriella really wished Troy came back when he left but never came back again._

"Uh, let me introduce to you to my girlfriend Sharpay. Sharpay, Chris. Chris, Sharpay"said Troy. "Sharpay?!!" exclaimed Chris "Well, I guess after our break up when we were in 7th grade, you immediately fell in live with Troy!" "Well, what's you're problem?! You're the cheater!" exclaimed Sharpay.

"You two knew each other?" asked Troy. "Of course" said Chris "We broke up when we were in 7th grade cause I knew she was cheating me!" "Me?! You're the one who's cheating!" exclaimed Sharpay. "Now, now" said Gabriella "We're all here for our double date right? Let's just all sit down and order our food"

The whole night, Chris and Sharpay talked about their break while Gabriella and Troy just sat quietly. "You know" said Sharpay "You look hotter this year Chris" Troy immediately felt jealous, so as Gabriella. Sharpay and Chris talked and laughed together the whole night while leaving Troy and Gabriella silent. When it was getting late, Chris said to Gabriella "Gabi, is it okay for you if Troy will ride you home? Me and Sharpay are going to talk pretty late and-" "That's it Chris! I think we're breaking up cause I can see you enjoy a lot of Sharpay's company!" "Fine!" said Chris "Let's break up! I'm with Sharpay now! She's way hotter than you!" Troy got angry and said "Chris! You're not taking my Sharpay away from me are you?!" "Troy" said Sharpay "We're through!"

Gabriella ran outside the restaurant,crying, while Troy chased her. "Gabi!"shouted Troy. **_Gabi? He's the only person who calls me that before I started dating Chris. He still remembers me! _**thought Gabriella. They were in the parking lot of the restaurant and Gabriella said"Troy, you still remembered me?" "How could I Ganriella? I can still remember you." Gabriella hugged Troy, crying. "I can't believe my own boyfriend would do that to me" cried Gabriella. "So as I" said Troy.

Troy took Gabriella home and Troy stayed her apartment for a while. "Troy, you came back to me" said Gabriella. "Of course, that's what friends are for" replied Troy. Their lips met and they kissed passionately. They kissed for 2 minutes until they braked their kiss to breathe. "I love you Troy"said Gabriella "I love you too"said Troy.

* * *

After two months, Gabriella and Troy became boyfriend and girlfriend. So as Chris and Sharpay, but, Gabriella never talked to Chris any more while Troy never talked to Sharpay anymore.

Years went by and Gabriella and Troy married and left New York and lived in Albuquerque now.

_**Destiny bought them back together.**_

**Author's note:What do you think of the story? good or bad? Please review!  
**


End file.
